helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
3rd -LOVE Paradise-
|producer = Tsunku |length = 50:58 |Last = Second Morning 2nd Album (1999) |Next = Best! Morning Musume 1 1st Best Album (2001) |Single1 = LOVE Machine |Single2 = Koi no Dance Site }} 3rd -LOVE Paradise-''' (3rd －LOVEパラダイス－) is the third album by Morning Musume It released on March 23, 2000. First press included an original carry bag with a photo album attached. This was the group's most successful studio album, selling 863,300 copies and staying in the top 30 in the Oricon charts for seven weeks. The album reached #2 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for sixteen weeks. It includes two of Morning Musume's top selling singles "LOVE Machine" and "Koi no Dance Site". Tracklist #~Ohayou~ (～おはよう～; ~Good Morning~) #LOVE Machine #Aisha Loan de (愛車 ローンで; Buying (my) Favorite Car with a Loan) #Kuchizuke no Sonogo (くちづけのその後; After a Kiss) #Koi no Dance Site #Lunchtime ~Rebanira Itame~ (ランチタイム　～レバニラ炒め～; Lunch Time -Stir-fried Liver with Scallion~) #DANCE Suru no da! (DANCEするのだ!; I’m Gonna Dance) #Omoide (おもいで; Memories) #Harajuku 6:00 Shuugou (原宿6:00集合; Meet Me at Harajuku at 6 PM) #WHY #"...Suki da yo!" (「、、、好きだよ！」; "... I Love You!") #~Oyasumi~ (～おやすみ～; Good Night) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya (uncredited), Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka (last credited album) *3rd gen: Goto Maki (debut album) Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;~Ohayou~ *Arrangement, Piano, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki *Strings: Kuwano Group ;LOVE Machine ;Aisha Loan de *Arrangement: Konishi Takao ;Kuchizuke no Sonogo *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi ;Koi no Dance Site ;Lunchtime ~Rebanira Itame~ *Arrangement, Programming: BACK Ya-Low Production *MC: Leo Morimoto ;DANCE Suru no da! *Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN ;Omoide *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Harajuku 6:00 Shuugou *Arrangement: Yamanouchi Kaoru ;WHY *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. ;"...Suki da yo!" *Arrangement: Dance☆Man *Horns Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi ;~Oyasumi~ *Arrangement, Programming: Maejima Yasuaki *MC: Leo Morimoto TV Performances ;Harajuku 6:00 Shuugou * Hello! Morning (Episode #7) '''DANCE! Suru no da (Hello! Morning Version) * Hello! Morning (Episode #17) - Morning Musume, Melon Kinenbi, T&C Bomber, Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Maeda Yuki, Heike Michiyo, Miyoshi Chinatsu Concert Performances ;Aisha Loan de *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ - Abe Natsumi, Country Musume *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai ;Kuchizuke no Sonogo *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Sexy! Makking GOLD~ - Goto Maki ;DANCE Suru no da! *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Omoide *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Yasuda Kei ;Harajuku 6:00 Shuugou *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ ;"...Suki da yo!" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ Trivia *Remixes of the songs "DANCE Suru no da!" and "Omoide" can be found on the soundtrack to Pinch Runner. *A music video for "DANCE Suru no da!" was made as part of the Japanese PlayStation 2 game Space Venus starring Morning Musume in 2001. *In 2004, Goto Maki recorded a solo version of "Kuchizuke no Sonogo" for her second solo album 2 Paint It Gold. Comments Tsunku commented on each track:"3rd －LOVEパラダイス－" (in Japanese). Tsunku.net. *"~Ohayou~": It’s a perfect intro to the album, LOVE Paradise! I wanted to create a song that reminds me of a refreshing morning. Along with a beautiful orchestration, seven girls are reading poems. This is Morning Musume’s first "Poetry Reading Session". *"Aisha Loan de": There’s a car horn-like sound (po!), which was also recorded from the girls’ voice. The members handled change of keys with ease. After going back to extro/outro, you feel like the song is ending at first, but then it goes right back to the main chorus again, followed by the inconsistent tempo in rit. (retardando = gradually slowing in tempo) which leads to the end of the song. It has a very unique arrangement. I would like the listeners to pay attention to the mood and song title’s pun, although the music sounds nothing as similar as the intended pun, just so you know. *"Kuchidzuke no Sonogo": The song is played by the live, raw band. This song also has change of keys, but the members sang gracefully and intensely. The main character of the girl in the song stops by at a convenience store on her way home, to buy something for her dad, and she has a hard time deciding whether to buy oden or a snack. In the end, she chooses oden, which seems like the perfect choice. *"Koi no Dance Site": This is the eigth single, as well as the first single since Ishiguro had left the group and Morning Musume became as seven members. Similar to "LOVE Machine", it was arranged by DANCE☆MAN and the music was recorded from the live, raw band. This time, we’ve added "whistle recordings" of Yaguchi, Ichii and Yasuda. This is the first time members played instruments in the song. *"Lunchtime ~Rebanira Itame~": To create a small break in between the tracks, I was originally going to make this as a voice-only track. After several meetings, there were so many great ideas for this track. In the end, Leo (or Reo) Morimoto (n.b. Japan’s most beloved narrator.) was kind enough to be part of the MC. Goto wasn’t able to read the script well, and that’s why we had to modify the script just a little bit. We didn’t tell members how it was going to turn out, but instead, the keyword “Rebanira Itame” and other lines were recorded. We added Leo Morimoto’s narration afterwards, and then added the rhythm track to finish it up. *"Dance Suru no da": This is a funky track! We’ve recorded random noises including members talking amongst each other, hand-clapping, noise of a floor-squeak etc. Yaguchi and Yasuda’s original arrangement of the song are also funky! This song was also arranged by Dance Man, so the instruments were recorded live/raw. I would like the listeners to pay special attention to the DJ’s scratch track during interlude. The vinyl is actually “Koi No Dance Sight”. The DJ selected the part which goes, “Oh, fu fu” and scratched it. Could you notice? *"Omoide" This is one of the coolest songs in this album. During the recording session, everyone was saying how intense the song was. I bet that’s because they were seeing themselves in the song and reliving the moment. I hope the listeners get to do the same – to share the strong nostalgia. It was arranged with the Latin rhythm and funky, flat-less bass, progressive guitar and with beautiful melody. *"Harajuku 6:00 Shuugou": This song starts with members’ talking part. The girl from the song is thinking about her boyfriend who is always late for their dates. The interesting part of this song is a balance of her mind between her angelic side, who would like to give him a chance, and a devilish side, who is tired of waiting for him and mad at him. The arrangement has African beat with 3 layers of chorus, making such a minor song something pop and fun (although the main verse is nothing like a minor song.) *"WHY": I wasn’t sure whose voice to choose as a main vocal. Since all seven voices were unique and appealing, I decided to use everyone’s voice, but with one interesting arrangement: Using only one single syllable at a time! For example, if the phrase was "kirei na hoshi”, Yaguchi would say "ki", Nakazawa would say "re", Iida would say "i", Abe would say "na", Goto for "ho", and Ichii for “shi”... and so on! The whole song was arranged with a noise guitar as well as melodious vocal as well as uniquely fresh sound of vocal by seven members. '' *"...Suki da yo!": missing from the translation ''As you know, DANCE☆MAN is a live performer, and he is unable to change his key on the fly, so we used Pro Tool to correct the sound during post-editing session. It was very timeconsuming and the end result was similar to "Free As A Bird" by The Beatles. For the horn session, we had a guest horn player, Nobuyoshi Kuwano a.k.a. Kuwaman (n.b. a popular comedian from 90s), who played the trumpet beautifully. Members added their own funky arrangements, and in the end, the song finished with the original theme, sunset. Thank goodness! *"~Oyasumi~": The angels have played all day and now they are tired. The narration was done by Leo Morimoto once again. How incredibly moving! During the recording, I asked the members, “Please imagine. You are in a beautiful southern island after a long day of fun in the sun. What kind of dream do you think you will have tonight?”, “What kind of a pair of pajama would you like to wear?”, “Do you think you would sleep well?” I’ve chosen interesting answers and created them as the script, which I asked them to read. Videos File:Morning Musume - Aisha Loan de File:Morning Musume - DANCE Suru no da! File:Morning Musume - DANCE Suru no da! (Rotating Version) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: ~Ohayou~, Aisha Loan de, Kuchizuke no Sono Ato, Lunchtime ~Rebanira Itame~, DANCE Suru no da!, Omoide, Harajuku 6:00 Shuugou, WHY, ...Suki da yo!, ~Oyasumi~ cs:3rd -LOVE Paradise- es:3rd -LOVE Paradise- Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2000 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales